


【普羅米亞-加里】《螢火》

by kitestory



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇普羅米亞同人文（BL向）◇CP：加洛x里毆◇兩人交往後，第一次夜間出行的小故事。◇寫於2020-02-22
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 加洛里毆, 加里 - Relationship





	【普羅米亞-加里】《螢火》

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇原本是發在噗浪偷偷說贈送給一位傾慕的文手太太，但後來還是掉碼了所以具名公開發佈。

蹬跳下重機，加洛脫了安全帽，聽著里歐將馬達轟鳴的機車熄火，夜晚的山上頓時回歸寧靜。  
對於目的地，里歐沿途隻字未提，加洛就這樣坐在後座稀里糊塗的跟著戀人來到這個深山。  
  
  
稍早前。  
救火隊的大夥兒一同吃完晚餐後，里歐打開加洛的置物櫃，將安全帽丟給他，隨後又看了眼櫃子裡掛著的幾件外套，挑眉問道，「加洛，你就沒有不熒光的外套嗎？」  
「在火場跑跳的男子漢就是要熒光啊！」滅火笨蛋光著臂膀雙手叉腰，回答的理所當然。  
雖是意料之中的答案，里歐還是嘖了一聲，轉頭向伊格尼斯借了薄運動外套，勒著加洛讓他穿上後便無視加洛的吵嚷詢問，直接揪著人出門，騎車上路。  
  
傍晚下過淅瀝瀝的小雨，空氣溫暖潮濕，很有入夏之際的氣息；路燈光線微黃，在未乾的柏油路面上折射出細碎的光。  
  
加洛快走兩步追上里歐，與他並行。  
「吶里歐，都到這邊了，應該可以告訴我來這裡要幹嘛了吧？」這或許是他們在一起之後的第一次夜晚散步？  
「這座山，曾經是燃燒者的據點之一。雖然當時很快就又轉移了，但我很喜歡這裡。」沒有正面回應，里歐難得開口提到過去，微微斂下眼的表情柔軟。  
加洛此時感到今晚的里歐不太一樣，似乎懷揣著什麼。  
沿路的防撞欄在路邊出現缺口，一條石階小道從馬路邊延伸進黑暗裡。這種山中小徑一般都不會安置照明，里歐拿出手電筒，熟練的打開，回頭確認加洛有好好跟著自己後便拐了進去。  
匆忙被推出門的加洛什麼都沒帶，只得乖乖地以一個手臂之遙的距離跟著里歐。  
  
離開人工照明的範圍，眼睛一下子覺得四周特別黑，待稍稍適應只有手電筒光源的環境時，加洛才發現夜空如同黑紗般輕攏著那輪明月，把皎潔朦在雲層裡。  
里歐明白加洛想知道什麼，但他想了想，還是開口賣了個關子，「想帶你這個城市土包子看個東西。」  
「城、城市土包……！」加洛的聲音讓里歐輕而易舉可以想象他跳起來抗議的樣子，「沒辦法哇之前為了獲得古雷的認可，幾乎沒什麼機會離開普羅米波利斯……再說，」吸了一口氣，「里歐才土包子吧，剛來救火隊時連手電筒都不會用。」  
「有普羅米亞哪個燃燒者還需要用手電筒啦！」里歐翻了個白眼。  
「這是常識問題，常識！」  
「某個曾經覺得燃燒者不用吃飯的笨蛋才缺乏常識吧。」  
「唔……」加洛一時語塞，爾後小聲嘟囔，「那時、我…只是……」無法反駁當時自己對燃燒者也確實抱持些許敵意與偏見。但只要回想起里歐說著「燃燒者也是人」時那略微悲憤的表情，加洛便感到心臟一陣抽痛。  
說不出口的對不起。  
  
  
拌嘴後氣氛有些尷尬，兩人一前一後拾階而上，偶爾傳出踩斷樹木細枝的斷裂響動，鞋底踏在石階上的沙礫聲隨著腳步一下接著一下，持續在空氣中迴蕩。  
  
夜晚的山裡跟白天不同，周圍蟲鳴不曾停歇，既寧靜又熱鬧。一抬頭，頭頂枝丫間切割出的夜空星辰滿天。  
加洛有時不是很懂他的戀人，明明在野外求生，卻意外有一顆情感細膩的心。跟自己完全相反的類型。  
想知道他的過去，他的沉重與悲傷，但他又不怎麼提。  
曾經問過他，里歐紫色的眼裡閃過一絲暗淡，那些在灰燼般日子裡的掙扎，化作淺淺一聲嘆息，「逃亡的生活又不有趣，有什麼好說的呢。」  
里歐沒說的是，他喜歡看加洛沒心沒肺的笑，他的明亮的加洛不需要這些。  
  
階梯盡頭是平緩的下坡地，嗅覺捕捉到水的氣味，兩人在路邊暫停了腳步。  
「幫我拿一下。」里歐轉身把手電筒塞進加洛手裡，接著低頭掏出一張紅色玻璃紙，在手電筒前端仔細黏上。  
視線裡光源變得紅通通的，一下子變成好像普羅米亞的光。  
  
「從這裡開始先別說話喔。」里歐重新接過貼了玻璃紙的手電筒時，拍拍面前那結實手臂交代，看到加洛聳聳肩表示知道了，才又轉身往前走。  
  
緩慢前行至水沼邊，里歐招手要加洛靠近一些，隨後指了指面前水面上錯落擺放卻安置成路線的一塊塊小石板。  
邁開腳踏上，里歐每向前走一個便細心停下，回過身幫後頭的加洛照明。  
黑暗中的紅光總是在他預備邁出下一步時準確地來到他的跟前，加洛忽然覺得有種安心感，心裡有點暖暖的——里歐擁有火焰時是否就是這樣的感覺呢。  
  
路徑終點是一塊較大的石板平台，像圓形小舞台那樣，可以容納站立的六七個人左右，對於兩人來說剛好可以愜意的或蹲或坐，不用擔心摔進水裡。  
「就是這了。」里歐低聲說，一併關了手電筒。  
加洛環視四周，所見之處均是黑漆漆一片，「這裡有什麼？」  
里歐用力把加洛按下，「噓！小聲點。」被扯了袖子的加洛蹲下與里歐挨在一起。  
  
  
黑暗中，沼塘中生長的草枝黑影錯雜，往視野兩側綿延；水面倒影延伸，似要承接起滿天星斗散落在粼粼波光中的星河。  
夜風捎來里歐淡淡的體香，眼角餘光裡那人緊盯前面水澤中的那片草叢，黑色長袖T恤使他整個人與背景融合，僅留下白皙的臉與淺金的髮隱約可見。  
水畔周邊的蟲鳴與方才沿路的聲音各不相同，附近蛙聲喧囂，此起彼伏得猶如交響曲，兩人就在這並不靜謐的黑暗中等待。  
  
過了好半晌，在加洛感到自己眼皮開始打架時，聽見了里歐欣喜的輕微吸氣聲；睜眼往草叢一看，一點兩點三點熒光……  
「里……！」驚訝的叫喚尚未脫口，便被一雙戴著皮套的手用力捂住嘴，加洛只得哼哼嗚嗚的邊用整支手臂用力指向前方那些光點，邊在里歐掌心底下使勁做出口型——『鬼火啊』  
「鬼你的大頭，螢火蟲啦！」順利讀取信息的里歐感到一股血衝腦，就算是用氣音說話也掩蓋不住那爆炸傻眼的情緒。  
  
等等，慢著，螢火蟲？這是螢火蟲？！  
加洛難以置信。  
雖然曾經聽聞、也曾在書上看過照片，但沒想到，實際的螢火竟然更加明亮且……與普羅米亞離開前的里歐髮色如此相同。  
淺綠螢光，群起飛舞。  
  
加洛深吸了幾口氣，手不自覺揪緊胸前的外套。  
里歐慢慢放開加洛，動作輕柔，視線再度看向閃爍的流螢。  
  
  
燃燒者們還在此處駐扎時的某天，里歐夜晚散心時走進這處水地，便偶然撞見了螢火蟲的求偶現場。  
他第一次親眼看見這些小小流光。  
漫天飛舞的光點之中，一隻螢火蟲向他飛來，里歐緩緩伸出手，小小的熒綠便停留在掌心，為他的肌膚覆上薄薄一層冷調。  
里歐仔細地看著那小生命在他手上翅膀開閤，露出許久不見的微笑——螢火蟲甲殼的黑曜光澤與他的火焰鎧甲同樣。令人心安。  
……回去吧，回到你的同伴身邊。里歐將手在空中輕輕拂過，送出了掌中的微光。  
里歐還記得當時心情被撫慰了的感受，謝謝它在萍水相逢的時刻帶給他心靈上的慰藉。  
此刻他來告訴螢火蟲，他找到自己的另一半了；想讓螢火蟲看看加洛，也想帶加洛來看看螢火蟲。  
  
  
兩人身邊被點點光斑環繞，加洛目光追隨著飛行不定的螢火蟲忽上忽下，繞了一圈，最終又落回了身旁的人身上。  
專注看著眼前光景的里歐，臉上的表情充滿儀式感，像那晚在山洞裡飯前的禱告。  
加洛忍不住悄悄伸手去牽他的戀人——這遍野的螢火美麗歸美麗，但會讓他想到……若那時開始灰化的里歐他沒有救回來，崩毀到頭髮的里歐是不是就會像這樣飛揚在空氣裡然後消逝。  
  
加洛用力的捏了捏手中的手。  
燃燒者里歐的辛苦他不說也沒關係，他決不會再讓里歐哭了。  
  
手上傳來一陣捏緊的力道，似乎有種堅定的情感傳來；里歐輕輕收攏手指，將那人隔著手套渡過來的體溫納進掌心。  
  
  
氣溫徐徐下降轉涼，螢火漸漸稀少。  
里歐晃晃加洛的手說，「螢火蟲都回家了，我們也回家吧。」  
加洛伸手接過手電筒，紅色光束伴隨咔嚓聲響驅散了幽暗。  
原路返回時，變成加洛走在前面，一個石板一個石板，等著里歐。  
  
踏上池邊厚實的土地時，加洛回頭拉過身後一步之遙里歐的手，把人接到自己跟前，「里歐，我想親吻你。」  
里歐眨了眨眼，側頭彷彿考慮了下，才俏皮的笑著說，「好哇。」身軀微微前傾，仰頭看向加洛。  
加洛低頭吻上。  
  
夜幕星辰下，兩人身影在黑暗中輕輕相觸，加洛身側手中的紅光弱弱襯著里歐的髮。  
——一如火焰被重新渡進里歐的胸膛時一樣。  
  
  
  
-fin.  
  
  
  
PROMARE  
Galo Thymos × Lio Fotia  
By Riko  
20200222


End file.
